Through Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) communication, an image forming apparatus may engage in one-to-one communication with a mobile terminal, and a user may be logged in to the image forming apparatus by using the mobile terminal. When the user is logged in to the image forming apparatus by using the mobile terminal, there should be provided an appropriate logout method that prevents the user from involuntarily staying logged in.
Throughout the drawings, it should be noted that like reference numbers are used to depict the same or similar elements, features, parts, components, and structures and thus, a repeated description thereof may be omitted.